1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playback apparatus for use in an electronic still camera system which records image signals of a still picture of one field or one frame on a magnetic disk and regenerates said image signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electronic camera system for recording image signals of a still picture on a magnetic disk with an electronic still camera, as disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,501, there is proposed a format of recording plural pictures in a magnetic disk, i.e., 50 pictures for field signals or 25 pictures for frame signals.
In a playback apparatus for such electronic still camera system, the user may want to search and confirm rapidly the contents of the record on the magnetic disk. In such case, successive displays of pictures on a monitor screen require an excessively long time. In the electronic still camera system, it will be often required to search several magnetic disks, and the above-mentioned method will require an intolerably long time.